1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a blind display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiple-display device displays a composite image using a plurality of display panels, e.g., each panel displays a portion of the image. One type of multiple-display device (referred to herein as a vertical blind display device) is used to implement a large size screen in a limited space.
Vertical blind and other types of multiple-display devices have bezel areas or borders that link the display panels. The bezel areas appear as black lines in the composite image and thus serve to diminish display quality. In addition, the display panels are controlled independently from one another. As a result, a luminance difference and/or color difference may exist between the display panels, thereby further diminishing display quality.